


How the Mighty Fall (in Love)

by Miss_Stargazer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After IW we need that, And in denial, Falling In Love, Fluff, Geniuses being oblivious, I'm still traumatized from that movie, M/M, No Angst, Pining Loki (Marvel), Sleepy Tony, sneaky Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Stargazer/pseuds/Miss_Stargazer
Summary: Pure FrostIron fluff, some pining, lots of cuteness. Pepper and Rhodey as matchmakers. Tony being accidentally sneaky. Also, they are both ridiculously oblivious for being geniuses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> Exactly what it says on the tin, only saccharine, tooth-rotting fluff with a side of pining!Loki. I went to see Infinity War last week and guys, omg, it was both great and horrible. 
> 
> This one-shot is for STARSdidathing, because I am *so* in love with her FrostIron works.  
> The title is taken from "The Mighty Fall" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so if anyone spots a mistake, please let me know and I'll correct it. Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> EDIT: This is not a one shot anymore, as per request.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki carries Tony to bed.

Loki had not noticed it happening until it was already too late, had already taken hold in his mind and magic, little by little.

By then, he had been fighting with the Avengers for nearly a year, and knew all his teammates, as the Captain liked to call them to “create a feeling of unity”, fairly well. To his chagrin he had to admit that these heroes were not too dull for mortals (or anyone, if he was being entirely honest, especially compared to most Asgardians he was acquainted with) and that spending time in their company was therefore infinitely more entertaining than staring at the bare, white walls of his cell on Asgard which he had inhabited for the months it took for his trial to proceed. 

His punishment had, in the end, been much more lenient than he had expected from Odin, but that had probably been his mother's influence. She had also been the one preventing him from going insane from boredom, bringing him books and toys and furniture. 

But Loki, by nature, was not someone whose mind took well to idleness and even with tomes to occupy himself, he had been almost bored enough to attempt an escape, if more in the hopes of changing his daily routine than actually breaking out. 

In comparison, the sentence that was decided for him was much more entertaining and not nearly as harsh as it could have been, considering the deeds he had committed on Midgard, against its people.  
Compared to the punishment Thanos would have given him, had he captured Loki (and imagining that scenario alone made him shudder), this was more like a vacation. 

His powers were still limited, magic bound, though, and until he had completed his penalty and proven remorse, years would pass. 

Loki would have felt a lot worse about that prospect, if not for one person who was also currently slumped on a bar-stool across the demi-god, tiredly sipping on a mug of coffee, while Loki cradled his own with mint tea in it, trying to focus on the magical scroll Thor had brought him from his last visit on Asgard. 

However, he simply could not concentrate on his reading, as much as he wanted to give the ancient spells his full attention, because the man currently with him was the source of all of Loki's grief on Midgard. Anthony Stark looked for all intents and purposes asleep, sitting there with his eyes closed and head pillowed on one hand. He had come straight from the workshop about twenty minutes ago, after a four-day bender, had collapsed onto a stool and not moved even an inch, except for bringing his mug to his lips.

Loki was not even sure if Anthony had realized that he was not alone in the kitchen, although he sincerely doubted it, if the blissed out groan he had unashamedly let out with his first gulp of black coffee was anything to go by. 

Ever since he had taken Loki into his tower, the genius had been nothing but accommodating and polite to his unwanted guest, taking Loki by surprise, what with everyone else eyeing him with suspicion and distrust, not that he would begrudge them their reaction. After all, he had tried to conquer their planet not too long ago. 

But Anthony, him Loki had thrown out of a window to be crushed on the ground, even if the mortal's genius invention had prevented him from that, and he still had not hated him like the others. Maybe that had been the moment the first seed of the infatuation he now carried for Anthony had been planted. Loki did not know, or care. 

What he did know was that his wishes regarding Anthony were entirely inappropriate, and if he could, he would simply squash them and be done with the matter.

Unfortunately, the mind did not work that way and the best thing he could do was trying to ignore and conceal his growing affection. An endeavor that was all the harder in moments like this one, with Anthony being sleepy and vulnerable after spending days awake and creating. Loki could barely resists the urge to pick the other man up and carry him to bed, to tuck him him in and sleep next to him so that he could protect Anthony from the nightmares he regularly suffered through. 

He simply wanted to make Anthony feel happy and safe. If the genius, or one of his teammates caught wind of Loki's infatuation, however,...well, he did not know for sure what Anthony would do, but it seemed highly unlikely that Loki would still be allowed to live in his home.  
After months of quiet conversations about their pasts, and heated discussions of magic and science, of the thrill to have found an alike mind after centuries of mockery on Asgard, of pranks played on each other and every person unfortunate enough to live in the Tower, Loki had come to think of it as his home, too.  
Never would he risk such a precious gift to fulfill a silly dream of his.

The last few weeks he had tried to create some space between Anthony and himself, his anxiety to be found out growing as steadily as his affections, but, of course, the inventor would have none of it and had somehow found him every time he tried to hide. And once Anthony was with him, giving him a pleading look from big, brown eyes, Loki usually caved, against his better judgment. 

* * *

A soft snore brought his attention back to the subject of his contemplations.  
Anthony, exhausted and sleep deprived, had actually fallen asleep on the counter, next to his now empty mug (which had a picture of Rudolph on it that had Loki chuckling internally every time he saw the ugly thing), a position that did not only look very uncomfortable, but that was guaranteed to have the genius in pain once he woke up. 

Loki debated with himself for long, agonizing moments, but in the end could not bring himself to leave Anthony to catch a crick in his neck when his bed was only a short elevator ride away.  
Before he picked him up, Loki took a few seconds to appreciate the picture in before him.

Anthony's hair was wild and spiky, his face and clothes smudged with oil, but his expression was peaceful in his sleep and Loki marveled at that fact for a moment, that the other could fall asleep so easily in his company.

Carefully, trying not to jostle Anthony more than necessary upon scooping him up into his arms, he stepped into the hallway and made his way to the elevator. 

Once, Anthony shifted in his arms and mumbled something unintelligible, but his eyes stayed closed and he relaxed again. Loki had almost dropped him for how much he had been startled.

Up in the penthouse, Loki suddenly realized that he did not know in which direction Anthony's bedroom was, when circles of blue light started appearing on the wall next to him.  
Loki whispered a “Thank you” to JARVIS as he followed them, and one of the lights blinked green in acknowledgment.

He hesitated in front of what was clearly the door leading to the bedroom. Entering without Anthony's permission felt like a gross breach of his privacy. Again, JARVIS helped him, letting the door slide open automatically and with only a quiet whosh-sound. 

Curious by nature, Loki was tempted to linger and look around a little after gently lying Anthony down on the bed and spreading a blanket over him, but stopped himself. 

He could not resist the urge, however, to brush a hand through the sleeping man's hair affectionately before he left with a last, lingering look to Anthony.

* * *

Inside, Tony rolled onto his back, cracking an eye open. 

“Gotcha” he murmured sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper helps Tony realize something important about himself.
> 
> (takes place about a week before the first chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter, Tony's POV this time. It's just a short in-between chapter, before everything will be tied up in chapter three, which will definitely be longer again.  
> Enjoy, and maybe tell me if you liked it!  
> (I'm not a native English speaker, so if you spot a mistake, please let me know)

“...and yesterday he and I worked on this thing I'd been stuck on for days, and it was unbelievable Pep, Loki was there and we bounced some ideas and he made one or two comments and poof, suddenly I had it! He's just brilliant, a genius, and you know I don't go and call just everyone that, right? So I had the solution, so simple Pep, I swear, and I just had to re-calibrate and tinker a bit and was done!”  
Tony cleared his throat, sheepishly. “Well, long story short, that's why we can sell the new StarkPad earlier than originally planned.” 

He looked up to gauge Pepper's reaction, just in time to see how wide her eyes were, before her composure broke and she burst into giggles. With one slender hand she covered her mouth, eyes dancing with mirth. 

Tony frowned, confused. “Did I say something funny?”  
He rapidly cycled back through the conversation, but couldn't find any reason for her sudden laughter. “Come on Pep, share with the class, what's the joke?”

“You are, Tony” she managed to answer, slightly breathless.  
Tony clutched his chest, feigning hurt at her retort. “You wound me, Pep, and I don't even know why. I want to laugh about me, too! Apparently, I'm world class comedy, now stop giggling and tell me!” he whined. 

Pepper took a deep, long breath and straightened, giving Tony a look that was part amusement, part fond exasperation.  
“Have you realized it yet?”  
“Realized what, Pep?”  
“That you have a massive crush on a god, of course.” Her answer was delivered in an even voice, nonetheless Tony felt like all the air had been punched out of him suddenly. He gaped at her.  
“What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk? It's barely noon, Pep! I'm the alcoholic, not you, have you been stealing my good scotch again? I told you to get your own stash ages ago, and still you rob me. What did I make you my CEO for, if you can't even get your own liquor?” 

Pepper patiently waited for Tony to finish rambling. “I am not drunk, Tony, and you know it.”  
She snorted. “Only you, Tony Stark, could fall in love with an actual god-like being, or whatever these Asgardians are, and not notice. See, a giant joke. Where you got your moniker of playboy, I will never know.”

Tony was still weakly sputtering out protests, because really, what a ridiculous idea. He, in love with Loki. More serious now, Tony tried to explain to Pepper the reasons why he was most definitely not in love with the God of Mischief.

“Look, Pep, I can't be crushing on Loki. He's a super-villain and all that, and way to old for me, at least a few hundred years old and, and, he has thrown me out of a window, no, out of my window!”

Never mind that he was also sex on legs in that deliciously tight leather outfit he regularly wore, making Tony's mouth go dry whenever he wandered into the workshop dressed like that. 

Never mind his deep, sparkly laughter that Tony rarely, if ever heard with others outside the workshop. 

Never mind the hidden compliments Tony sometimes understood only hours later, when Loki was long gone.

Never mind the casual touches, the accidental brushes, the glow in his chest when he managed to make Loki smile the shy smile that hid in the corners of his mouth.

Never mind...

...that Tony was, in fact, in love with Loki. 

Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where an actual conversation happens and a plan is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that took a little bit longer than I anticipated, but here it is, Chapter three (which I am a little unsure about). And oh, look at that, there will be another chapter after this one. But that one will definitely be the last.  
> Please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes or inconsistencies in the plot. As always I would be over the moon if someone would take the time and leave a comment. Enjoy!

The proper, Pepper Approved way of dealing with an eye-opener like that would have involved a lot of talking about feelings (ugh), maybe a love confession or two...

...and very likely a politely phrased rejection from Loki, which he could do without, thanks.

Tony instead decided to take the tried and tested strategy of hiding from the problem, until it disappeared by itself. Hard, if the problem in question lived in your house, permanently, as it seemed right now, but Tony could move into the workshop?

There was a cot down there and he had installed a shower at one point, after dripping acid from a fight with a disgustingly squishy tentacle monster all the way to the Penthouse. That had been a bitch to clean up and Tony winces at just the memory.  
Although, he'd have to feed himself somehow, but he could always build a kitchen into that corner in the back...or live off pizza and Chinese, because, come on, he would burn the thing down again the first time he'd try to actually cook something.

So, moving could be a realistic option. Then he thought of Pepper and how furious she'd be when she heard of that, and suddenly remembered the bed upstairs was too comfy anyway to switch it for the ratty cot down here and too large to be transported in the elevator. Well, there went that idea (and not because Pepper is scary when she's angry, not at all).

 _It's time for a new approach to the situation_ , Tony thought, one that maybe even involved actual talking (still: ugh) and said:

“JARVIS, open a new file. Name it" he tapped his chin "Project: Smurf.”

* * *

When Tony left her office, still with that half star-struck, half terrified-to-death expression in his eyes, Pepper leaned back and contemplated the disaster she could see descending upon them already. Left to himself there was a high possibility that Tony would either hole himself up in the workshop for the foreseeable future and try to avoid the problem (read: Loki) or take it head on.

From what she'd seen of their halfway redeemed criminal, she heavily suspected that the latter strategy would end with Tony either maimed or otherwise severely damaged, because Pepper was no psychologist, but Loki did not seem like the most stable personality she'd ever encountered.

It wasn't that she doesn't like him, which would be hard anyway, with everything that has come to light about the circumstances he'd been in at the time of the invasion and before, or that she didn't understand where he was coming from, but people trying to commit suicide were not generally known for their splendid emotional health.

If Loki was only nearly as gone on Tony as he on him, he would at least not try and kill him, but neither should they have to go through the pain Tony would possibly inflict on both of them, if left to his own devises in dealing with the matter. Showmen though he was, emotional talks had never been his forte.

As much as she'd have liked to take this in hand herself, she knew that she wouldn't get Tony to open up to her, not really. Not like he would to his best friend, Pepper thought with a smug smile curving her lips, who she coincidentally knew to be coming to New York, because he was on leave at the time.

It was time to call in reinforcements.

* * *

Tony lost count of how long he'd been down after give and take sixty hours. He didn't sleep, but that was fine, he could make do with coffee. He had a project to complete, after all.

* * *

For the record, Rhodey did not want to do this. Playing matchmaker for Tony had not been on his holiday bucket list at all, and so the Colonel wasn't in a particularly cheery mood, when he strode down into the workshop.

There he simply stood for a moment to acclimatize to the utter chaos that the room was; it, frankly, looked a lot like a war-zone, with bits of machinery strewn everywhere and the tang of heated metal saturating the air.

Additionally there was ACDC playing at a volume that should have turned Tony's hearing abilities into those of a ninety year-old by now. All his senses were being assaulted at once, until Rhodey shouted over the noise “JARVIS, music! Off!”. Apparently, he had been understood, because a second later the workshop lay in utter silence...

...except for the clanging of a hammer on metal somewhere closer to the opposite wall. Rhodey squared his shoulders and determinedly strode inside to find Tony and talk some sense into him.

* * *

Tony felt drops of sweat slide down his shoulder blades and is face, gathering at the tip of his nose, before falling on the glowing shape forming beneath his hammer from hot metal.

The rhythmic clang, clang, clang was almost soothing in its monotony and he did his best to lose himself in it, to give himself over to the process of creating, shaping something with his own hands. Admittedly, the lump of steel didn't look like much yet, but he'd only just begun. The end products would be twin pieces of art, elegant, sharp, deadly.

Much like their prospective owner, really.

Tony thought of long, slender fingers, manipulating strands of reality, twirling his knifes, caressing his face gently, other parts much less so...

He jumped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and twisted around so quickly, he almost lost his balance stumbling over his own feet. Ready to berate anyone daring to sneak up on him when he was in the middle of an important project, he glared up at the intruder, and he swears, if it was Clint again dropping from the vents he was going to put an arrow through his little...It wasn't Clint.

“Rhodey!” he exclaimed, eyes wide and surprised. “What are you doing here? Why haven't you told me you'd come visiting? I am hurt, platypus, didn't you want to see your best friend, your other half, your brother in mind and soul?” He put his best you-just-crushed-my-heart-with-your-bare-hands look on Rhodey, but years of living together at MIT had sadly made him largely immune to Tony's manipulative techniques.

“Maybe I didn't want to put up with you in my holiday Mr. That-shouldn't-have-exploded-honeybear-honest.” They both knew that he was only teasing, of course. Rhodey would have stayed at least two days on his floor in the tower and they would have fucked off into the lab together, like old times. Sciencing with Rhodey was the best.

“Pepper called me, you know.” Rhodey then told him. Tony supplied a non-committal grunt of acknowledgement and went back to pummelling the metal for Loki's daggers. And maybe his strokes were a bit more forceful than entirely necessary in order to make them loud enough to drown Rhodey's voice out, because Tony just felt there was a conversation about feelings looming and he had zero intention of actually listening to that.

He still heard the exasperated “Tones”, delivered in that tone Rhodey only used when Tony was being ridiculous again for some reason.

“Honeybear”, he replied in between strikes, still valiantly, if somewhat desperately trying to avoid The Talk. He knew he had lost when Rhodey didn't say anymore, but simply settled on the couch and waited, because if there was one ability Rhodey surpassed Tony in by light years it was his endless patience (and a developed social skill set).

Sighing, he reluctantly sat the hammer down and dowsed the metal in a bucket full of water next to the anvil. Then he let himself fall onto the couch next to his best friend and pretended he wasn't pouting. “Fine,” he amended, “lay it on me. What has Pep told you, anyway?”

“Pretty much your entire conversation, verbatim” he said drily and Tony groaned. “She sent you to make sure I don't fuck this up, hasn't she?”

“Don't even try to convince me you don't need help handling this, Tones. You're making him daggers.” As this would prove anything. “You're obsessing. How long have you been down here, actually? Must have been three days at least, going by beard growth.”

“Not nearly long enough” Tony murmurs, then says: “But, as much as I'd like to hide down in the 'shop forever, a) Pepper's going to drag me out eventually and b) I've come up with a strategy. A valid strategy, I might add. And emotionally mature, I'm sure you'll like it. It's very not me, but I've thought to myself what would Rhodey or Pepper do and maybe having an actual conversation for once wouldn't outright kill me, so I'll do that.”

Rhodey stared at him like he'd grown a second head. “Who are you, and what have you done to Tony Stark?” he asked, incredulously. “I've never seen you act so...reasonable. Pep and I were ready to steal all your coffee resources to get you to either talk to him or not do anything stupid, like gifting him a giant pink rabbit.” He paused. “I'm so proud right now, I feel like a dad watching his son grow up.” Rhodey pretended to brush a tear away.

“It's not a giant pink rabbit this time, thank you very much, and I've actually thought his through, collected evidence of what he liked and what he enjoys doing and I've an entire folder of that stuff. I've even talked to Thor, asked him for his opinion on crafting Loki daggers as a, a courting gift, I suppose. God, that sounds so sappy.”

Rhodey snorted.

“But first I somehow have to find out if he even likes me, at all, I mean, because if that's not the case then I can scrap this whole, reasonable plan to hell. But, don't worry, I have an idea for that, too. Didn't you tell me I was the my most adorable when I'm all sleepy and basically only half-conscious?”

“Because then you don't talk as much.”  
“Very funny, dear, but I know what you said. See, I'm gonna use that to my advantage. If I'm really as cute as you think I am, which, said like that, sounds so weird and wrong, and if he really likes me back that way, or any way, he probably, maybe won't let me hurt my back, if I were to, say, fall asleep in the kitchen, right?”

He pears at Rhodey so hopefully, he could never crush that expression with a denial. And anyways... “Maybe this could actually work. And if not, the worst consequence for you would be a crick in your back, which, I know you're used to already.”

Tony's expression was one of glee when he pulled Rhodey off the couch. “We'll have to get me tired first, though. Want to take apart an engine?”

Rhodey grinned back. He really did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, it's done, even though I had to write the second half of the chapter twice, due to my stupid computer shutting down just before I could save the first draft, arrgh. But anyway, as promised here's the fluffy ending these two idiots deserve.  
> Have fun!

In the end, funnily enough, the kitchen incidence occurred purely by accident, because Tony'd been too tired to even remember there had been a mission at all after hours of tinkering with Rhodey, let alone the time he'd already spent in the workshop barely sleeping for days before that. 

He half remembered stumbling to the coffee machine (because Tony needed coffee to fall asleep as much as to wake him up) and slumping onto a stool at the breakfast bar. In hindsight, and after checking JARVIS' recordings, even Tony had to admit it'd been hilarious, that he'd been so out of it he hadn't noticed the six foot five of Norse God lounging on a chair directly in front of him.

That took sleep deprivation to a whole new level, and Tony was, if he did say so himself, impressed by his ability to move around with all his higher brain functions shut down. Rhodey'd not been when Tony had shown him the scene later, but at least he'd gotten a laugh out of it.

However, Tony being the record holder for the most sleep deprived genius was not the point here. Way more important was the part he actually (if vaguely) could recall, that being the way to his bedroom. 

In Loki's arms. 

Loki had carried him to bed. Had brushed a hand through his hair. And when Tony had looked at the footage later, the expression on the demi-god's face could only be described as longing.

Loki really did want him and Tony only just managed not to let out a squeal at the revelation. Forget butterflies, it felt like a flock of birds inhabited his stomach. Had he really promised Rhodey to confront Loki in an adult conversation, because that didn't seem like a good idea now. 

Maybe he could get Pepper to talk to him. Or not, he amended once he imagined her face upon being asked to get Loki to go on a date with Tony. 

Anyway, before he could even attempt to talk to him, he had to get those daggers ready.

* * * 

Two days later, Tony still isn't too thrilled about the prospect of a straightforward, honest conversation about feelings and he's pacing in the workshop anxiously while he waits for Loki. About ten minutes ago JARVIS had forwarded a message to him, he should please come down into the 'shop and now Tony is nervous as hell.

Hands clasped tightly, knuckles white with tension, worrying his lip constantly; he's like a teenage girl before her first date. It would be embarrassing, if all of Tony's mind wasn't so busy going crazy. 

Three short beeps announce Loki's imminent arrival .

“What am I doing here JARV,” Tony murmurs under his breath just as the workshop door swishes open to admit Loki into the room. He holds himself stiffly, averts Tony's eyes when he stills facing him. He's too far away for Tony's taste and he wants to move closer badly, wants to fix whatever has Loki so nervous already, before Tony's even started talking.

“JARVIS said you wanted to speak to me?”  
Loki's voice when he spoke was deliberately neutral, Tony could tell. 

“Right, right. I did. Ahem, there's something I have to tell you.” Slowly, to not spook Loki he moved closer, trying to keep talking. His mouth didn't want to cooperate, for some reason. Finally, Loki's composure cracked when he demanded impatiently: “Yes? What is it?”

Tony couldn't do it. This was crazy, at any other time, he couldn't get himself to stop talking and now he had no words. His mind was blank, nothing there. And then his stupid mouth apparently decided enough was enough, because it began to move out of its own accord, leaving Tony's brain to scramble after it.

“Look, when you carried me to bed that one night, you know, when I almost fell asleep in the kitchen...Loki?”

* * * 

“when I carried you to bed”

Loki's breath caught, his heart stuttered and the world slowed down around him. His voice, when he spoke was uncharacteristically quiet and breathy with shock.

“You were awake? The entire time?”

Anthony's words had shocked his mind into numbness, leaving only white noise for the time necessary to process their meaning. Then, humiliated anger and bitter hurt crashed over him.

He should have known.  
He should have known that Anthony could not be so different from everyone else that he truly began to like Loki. And now Loki had to pay the price for letting someone slip under his defenses, again, even after centuries of experience should have taught him otherwise.

“Why did you even summon me down here? Did you want to mock me personally, that I showed weakness? Go on, then, I am sure I have heard worse” Loki spit out acidly, words leaving an unpleasant, bitter taste in his mouth. When no answer came from Anthony, Loki turned to go without looking at him again. 

He did not came far as suddenly, there was a warm hand gripping his wrist. Anthony had come closer without Loki realizing it, still too caught up in the emotional turmoil inside him. Of course, he could have freed himself from the human's grip, as firm as it was, but something in Anthony's eyes held him back. There was no relief, no pleasure of seeing Loki humiliated. Instead, they were dark with worry, gazing up at Loki pleadingly. 

“No, wait, that's not what I meant.” There was hurt in eyes, when he asked Loki: “Do you really think I could be so cruel? Especially to you?”

“I used not to. What do you mean to say, then?” His voice came out sharp, impatient, laced with confusion and bitterness. Surely, nothing good could come out of this. Loki only wished to retreat to his rooms and lick his wounds in peace. 

“I'm so not good at this, but bear with me for a second here and listen, okay?”  
Loki found himself acquiescing with a nod before he could think about it. 

“When I just mentioned that night when I fell asleep in the kitchen, I didn't complain that you carried me, let alone wanted to mock you for your feelings, I actually meant to say, it was kind of...nice? Nice. To have someone doing that for me, because they worry I'll wake up stiff all over.” 

Loki felt his confusion mount. This did not sound like distaste. But surely, it could not be...

“And you brushing your hand through my hair, that was really...” inappropriate, stupid “sweet.”

Sweet?  
Loki listened mutely to what sounded, impossibly, not like a rejection at all.

“I guess, where I'm going with this is, and please don't be mad, if you don't return the sentiment, I kinda love you, Lokes.” Anthony smiled self-deprecatingly, raking a hand through his hair. 

Anthony. Loved him. Loved Loki. That was...

“Good”, Loki answered, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth, because I love you too, Anthony Stark.”

His smile deepened into a smirk when he saw a blush creeping up Anthony's neck. He absolutely could not resist the temptation to tease a bit. After all, he was the God of Mischief.  
“I love you, for your gorgeous, quicksilver mind, that wickedly sharp tongue, those lovely golden eyes, the...” 

“Alright, I get it, I'm awesome, you can stop now.” Loki snickered, eyeing the pretty blush that now colored Anthony's cheeks as well. 

Only then the inventor seemed to notice that he was still holding onto Loki's wrist, and hastily drew his hand back. Clearing his throat, he walked over to one of the work-benches and retrieved two leather sheaths. 

“Now that mutual interest is established, these aren't really necessary, I suppose, they were actually thought to be a bribe, in case that, you know, needed an incentive to date me.”

As soon as Anthony was in reach, Loki snagged his arm and yanked him flush to his body, ignoring the indignant squawk Anthony let out. He made sure to keep eye contact and delighted in how the other's gaze darkened with each word Loki softly said. 

“I do not need any incentive to date you, and keep you, other than yourself, Anthony, even though I will take those daggers anyway. And, there is nothing more precious to me than knowing you feel the same way.” 

Blushing furiously again, Anthony stared up at him and when Loki leaned in to kiss him, he was quick to follow the example.


End file.
